


The Meaning of Shared Experiences

by RenegadeDreamer



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut, but they work through it, gets a bit angsty at points because reiji, things don't go completely as planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeDreamer/pseuds/RenegadeDreamer
Summary: Ai wants to experience as much as possible. Reiji is all too happy to help - no matter the cost to himself.





	The Meaning of Shared Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> This is related to [A Warmth That Drapes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755628), though you should still be able to follow along even if you haven't read that if you just want to see them doing the do.

Reiji had noticed changes in some of Ai’s behavior. Not serious enough to elicit concern, but enough to be noticeably different from Ai’s usual habits - such as the present moment with Ai sitting across from him eating a sandwich. Reiji had been sitting and eating his own sandwich while Ai sat across from him reading something on his tablet. Suddenly Ai had put the tablet aside and asked to try what he was having. Surprised, Reiji had given him the half he hadn’t eaten. 

“I thought you weren’t big on eating, Ai-Ai. Or that you didn’t need to, at least.”

“I don’t actually need it. But I asked the doctor to install a system where I’d be able to derive energy from food, to help me go about my day like a normal human. And to share in eating as a communal activity.”

“I…I see.” Something about it discomfited Reiji, but he couldn’t put his finger on what.

“Reiji? Is something wrong?”

Reiji snapped his head up and out of his thoughts. “N-no, not at all! Just thinking about how much I look forward to showing you all kinds of food!”

“Hopefully not all fried. You need to watch your weight.”

Reiji sighed, a dejected look on his face. “So mean, Ai-Ai!”

Ai simply gave him an impassive look. “It’s the truth.”

Desperate to get off the subject of his weight, Reiji quickly asked, “A-anyway, Ai-Ai, how’re you liking the sandwich?”

“Hm? Well, the bread is white bread, there’s fried pork cutlet, napa cabbage, an-”

“I know what’s in it, Ai-Ai, I ordered it. But…do you like it? Do you think it tastes good?”

A long silence followed, as Ai took another bite and slowly chewed before finally swallowing. Then, as Ai fidgeted uncomfortably and avoided eye contact, “I…I find I…have no parameters to assess such a thing.”

Reiji reached over and patted Ai’s hand. “That’s OK, Ai-Ai! Seems I just need to expose you to more types of food, that’s all!”

“Well, I wouldn’t object to more data on the matter.” Then, in a sudden shift in subject, “Reiji…what makes a date a date? My research indicates that going out for meals is a common date activity. But we go out to eat all the time. I’ve gone out with just Camus or Ranmaru if I am on an assignment with them. I asked them if those were dates, and they both said no. So…what makes this different?”

Reiji had to take a moment to adjust to the change in topic. “Wow, that’s…a big question.” Then, with a mischievous grin Reiji walked over to Ai’s side of the table and lifted his chin as he leaned in for a brief kiss. “For one thing, this is something people do on dates.”

Ai huffed even as a light flush appeared on his cheeks. “Honestly, Reiji.”

“What? Something wrong with kissing my own boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend…”

Reiji paused, a worried expression crossing his face. “What, you…you don’t…like that?”

Ai immediately picked up on the tension in Reiji’s body. “I…it’s still a bit of a foreign concept to me.” A small smile. “But…not a bad one.”

A relieved sigh. “Oh good.” Reiji leaned in and whispered into Ai’s ear. “There’s more kinds of kisses where that came from.”

“Reiji! We’re still in public!” Ai hissed.

Reiji backed away, hands up and with a faux innocent smile. “Of course, of course, later!” He sat back down on his side of the table and started to eat again. After a few bites, he paused and looked up at Ai. “Wait…you asked Camus and Ranmaru about dates?”

“Yes. Gathering data from different sources is an important part of research.”

“A-ah. So…so it wasn’t because you…wanted to go on dates with them.”

Ai blinked at him. “What? No. What would make you think that?”

“S-sorry, Ai-Ai, it’s nothing! Just…just my imagination running away with me, that’s all!”

Ai stared at Reiji for a moment, then continued. “They both seemed confused at the question. Camus had simply said I needed to do more research on the topic. Oddly, he seemed to have momentary difficulties in drinking his tea when I first posed the question to him. Ranmaru appeared agitated and kept asking me what ideas you put in my head.”

Reiji laughed. “That sounds like them alright.” Then, in a teasing tone, “So…how about a double date with them, then?”

“Isn’t that just the four of us going out as a group like we’ve done after a show?”

“No, no, this is totally different!”

“I don’t see how.”

“It just is!” He put the sandwich down and clapped his hands together. “Oh, it’d be so much fun!”

“You’re ridiculous.” Ai didn’t look as annoyed as the words would usually imply, instead donning a mildly amused expression. “I doubt we’d make it out the door before they started trying to kill each other - again.”

“Ha ha, yeah, you’re right about that, Ai-Ai! It might still be amusing to try, though.”

“As long as you’re willing to clean up the mess afterwards.”

Reiji laughed. “Considering those two, it just might be worth it just to see their reactions.”

“It would make for interesting data, at least,” Ai agreed.

\---------------------------------

Reiji had a favorite way of breaking the news to the others, much to Ai’s chagrin.

“Ai-Ai and I are going steady!”

“No one says that anymore, Reiji.”

“Sure they do!”

An exasperated sigh always followed.

The news of their relationship met with differing receptions, but mostly varying degrees of support. Every member of Starish offered their warm congratulations. Otoya excitedly proposed a double date, while Natsuki offered to cook them something in celebration, both of which were immediately curtailed by Tokiya and Syo. Tokiya’s attempts to chide Otoya by saying they should let them have their private time to themselves were waylaid by Reiji gushing with Otoya about different possible ideas, causing Tokiya and Ai to look at each other and sigh. Syo scolded Natsuki saying he shouldn’t try to kill them so soon after they got together. Syo started to comment how Ai was probably impossible to kill that way anyway, but stopped when he saw the glare directed at him.

At first Shining had objections, but Reiji pointed out Quartet Night’s sustained and increasing successes and that losing a veteran idol and an android specifically built to be the perfect idol would be major blows to the agency. Shining had relented soon enough. Ai had suspected Dr. Kisaragi had pulled some strings behind closed doors, but neither he nor Reiji were certain they wanted to confirm that.

Camus had told them what they did in their private time was their business, but ordered them to ensure it stayed that way. “At least one of you knows what discretion is,” he had said while looking at Ai as Reiji pouted. Ai had simply sighed and exchanged a glance with Camus Reiji could not read.

Ranmaru had pulled Reiji aside and warned him that he’d better treat Ai right, raising a fist to emphasize his point. Reiji had held up his hands in surrender, reassuring him that he loved Ai and would do everything he could to make him happy. That was enough to make Ranmaru lower his fist and back off, but not without a parting, “Fine. But I’ll be watching.”

When he thought he’d done something to drive Ai away, it hurt. It felt like losing Aine a second time. The thought drove a pang of guilt through Reiji’s heart, and he quickly corrected himself. _Someone he cared about_. Ai was Ai. Ai and Aine were two different people. It became more apparent the longer he knew Ai. He was terrified he had failed again and it had cost him someone dear to him again. The relief that had washed over him when Ai explained his overheating issues and confessed his feelings was palpable.

No matter how much he resembled Aine, Reiji didn’t want to treat Ai as a stand in for him. He’d still cherish Ai even if he looked and sounded nothing like Aine. Besides, Aine was never as scathing with his quips as Ai was, nor was he as methodical with research and data gathering. In most respects Ai could likely handle himself but Reiji still felt a need to look after him and make sure he was happy. He cared about Camus and Ranmaru too, as much as they’d probably grumble at the thought. But it was different with Ai.

It wasn’t the same kind of bond, but it didn’t need to be. Even if it was different, it was just as deep and important. Reiji resolved to protect it. To protect Ai. He would ensure Ai wanted for nothing. He would be there. Always.

\---------------------------------

Ai often initiated physical contact, and Reiji was always happy to oblige. Some of it seemed to be a way to make up for the time he’d initially spent avoiding him while he was dealing with his overheating issues. Some of it consisted of small gestures like having a hand on his arm or leaning against him when they sat next to each other. Some of it was more exploratory, more sensual, his way of marveling at how he could now have that kind of touch without worry. He’d trace his fingers along his jawline and down his neck and along his collarbone as he stood close enough that their bodies were touching. Sometimes he’d hook an arm behind his head and pull him in for a kiss. The French kissing that had led to Ai’s shutdown the first time was now a regular part of their makeout sessions. The only discernible sign it was affecting Ai besides body language was a slight rise in body heat, but Reiji also felt a similar kind of warmth in his cheeks and the rest of his body.

Reiji was happy Ai felt enough at ease with him to be so relaxed and close. He found the tactile reminders of his presence reassuring. He basked in those small simple moments of intimacy, sometimes initiating them by taking one of Ai’s hands into his and feeling that small connection between them. It made him especially elated when he’d give Ai’s hand a small squeeze and feel a squeeze in return at the same time.

Ai had a tendency to be brutally honest, so Reiji wasn’t concerned about him not speaking up if he did something he didn’t like. He still didn’t want to push Ai further than he was ready for, so he was happy to let Ai set the pace, even during times his body starting yearning for more. However, despite the fact that Reiji was well accustomed to Ai’s bluntness, Ai still managed to take him by surprise sometimes.

“Reiji. Can you tell me what sex feels like?” 

Reiji was thankful he wasn’t drinking anything at the moment. “A-ahahaha, wow Ai-Ai, you still find new ways to surprise me. I- w-why are you asking?” 

“In the course of my research on the subject, I’ve found sexual intercourse is an important part of establishing and maintaining intimacy in a relationship. I’ve watched many video demonstrations but they’ve provided only conflicting data. Some seem anatomically implausible.”

“Well, sex can be an important part of a relationship.” Reiji took one of Ai’s hands and smiled. “But there’s no rush. I’m willing to wait as long as you need to be ready.” Then the second part of Ai’s statements caught his attention. ”B-but you, ah, really shouldn’t use those videos as a guide.”

“Why not? Have you watched videos like those?”

Reiji tried to act nonchalant. “Well, uh, sure, lots of people have, I think. It’s normal.”

“What kind do you watch?”

That caught Reiji off guard. “Uh…uh, w-well, I…that’s-”

Ai stared at Reiji, eyes slightly narrowed. “Your reaction has piqued my curiosity. You know, I could hack into your computer and see for myself.”

Reiji waved his hand in protest. “Wah! Ai-Ai, y-y-you wouldn’t really do that, would you?” Then, in an attempt to deflect, he lowered his voice to a more husky tone, but a slight quaver remained. “B-besides, it’d be _much_ better if I just demonstrate for you!“ He hastily added, “O-only if it’s okay with you, of course!”

Ai’s gaze grew more scrutinizing. “Now I’m even more curious. But very well, I will accept the data you’re giving up willingly.”

Reiji let out a nervous laugh. “D-do you really have to say it like that? But then, I suppose that’s very much like you.” Then, after clearing his throat and regaining some of his composure, Reiji’s voice lowered in pitch and volume as a seductive smile crossed his face. “Here, I’ll show you what I know. It’ll be so much better than anything in those videos.”

Reiji lifted Ai’s hand and ran the tip of his tongue along the side of his index finger, then gently took the tip into his mouth and sucked. Ai’s eyes widened as his body jolted at the new sensation.

“That - even though it was a completely different part, I-I still felt it in another area altogether.“

The huskiness in Reiji’s voice remained, with none of the quavering that was previously in it. “Oh, don’t worry, there’s more where that came from.” He sucked on the tip of Ai’s finger a bit more, then trailed kisses up his arm, his collarbone, his neck, and his jawline. He placed a kiss on the corner of Ai’s mouth and was about to join his lips with Ai’s when he noticed Ai breathing heavily. 

“Wow, Ai-Ai, I already have you that hot and bothered?”

That snapped Ai back into focus, and he swatted Reiji with a nearby pillow. “That was lame, even for you.”

“Lame? I’m always cool and hip!”

“You’re the only one who thinks so.”

“Ahhhhhh, you wound me, Ai-Ai!” In order to try and get the mood back, Reiji leaned in and kissed Ai, his tongue teasingly touching the tip of Ai’s before retreating. Ai grabbed the back of Reiji’s head and pulled him closer, thrusting his tongue deeply into Reiji’s mouth. Reiji returned the intensity, matching Ai’s movements and holding him closer, their bodies pressed together.

Once they finally parted, Reiji grasped the edge of Ai’s shirt. Ai lifted his arms so Reiji could take off his shirt, then returned the favor. He trailed kisses along Ai’s jawline, down his neck, on his collarbones. At the same time, his fingertips traced light paths down Ai’s sides towards his hips and came to a rest on the waistline of his pants. Ai murmured and moaned softly in response, but soon Reiji noticed Ai was also panting again. While Ai didn’t need oxygen in the same way he did, Reiji had learned to recognize signs Ai’s body was approaching temperatures high enough to cause a shutdown. Ai’s skin felt almost feverishly hot, a sign that his body temperature had spiked. His eyes were slightly out of focus, indicating all his concentration was going into not shutting down from overheating.

“Ai-Ai? Would it be easier if you were the one doing this?”

Ai’s eyes came back into focus, meeting with Reiji’s. “I- we…we could try. I did do an abundance of research into different techniques from various sources. Of course, I do lack firsthand experience.” After more breaths, “It…it feels really good, but…I am unused to this…this intensity.”

“That’s OK, Ai-Ai. We’ll go at your pace.”

They removed the rest of their clothes, then switched places, with Reiji laying back on the bed and Ai kneeling over him. Ai tried to mimic what Reiji was just doing to him, starting with another kiss on the lips before trailing kisses down his neck and chest. Reiji lost himself in the soft warm tingles of pleasure Ai’s actions were inducing. When Ai reached his stomach, he paused and looked up at Reiji.

“There was this…rather common position I saw in the course of my research.”

Reiji had a good guess as to what that was, but let Ai take the lead. “What was it?” 

“First, roll onto your stomach.”

Reiji complied. Ai placed his hands on either side of Reiji’s hips and pulled them up. Picking up on what Ai was going for, Reiji lifted his hips and shifted himself into position.

“Ah, so you have experience in this.”

“You could say that, yes.” 

Ai looked around. “Though, my research also showed there’s certain things you need for this-“

“Bottom drawer of my nightstand.”

“Ah.” Ai walked over to said nightstand and opened it, finding lube and condoms. “Were you planning for this?”

“I wanted to be prepared just in case you ever wanted to…you know. But I didn’t want to push you, so I thought it was best to wait for you to bring it up first.” What Reiji didn’t say out loud was that he had read as much information as he could find on the subject and made sure to have the proper supplies on hand so that he could answer any questions Ai had and guide him through the process. 

“Your foresight impresses me.”

Reiji laughed. “That’s quite a compliment coming from you.”

“Just a simple statement of fact.”

Reiji could hear Ai rubbing some of the lube on fingers he had covered with one of the condoms. He felt those same fingers massage the outside of his entrance, before one slowly entered. The intrusion felt strange and a bit painful, but bearable.

“Reiji? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, you can keep going.”

He felt a finger thrust in and out slowly, the movements still uncertain. Gradually Reiji adjusted to the feel of something inside of him. Then the finger left, and Reiji heard Ai ripping open the wrapper for another condom, the previous one discarded. He heard the squirt of lube being squeezed out of the bottle, then the soft wet sounds of Ai applying the lube to his cock. Reiji turned his head and the sight hit something in his mind, something filthy and erotic that left him feeling heady.

“Reiji?”

Reiji’s thoughts were a jumble of letters, scrambled so none combined into a coherent word. All he could do was keep staring.

A little sharper this time. “Reiji.” 

That was enough to penetrate the haze, but not restore order to the vowels and consonants bouncing around in Reiji’s mind. “A-ah?”

“Are you ready?”

This time Reiji was about to piece together just enough for an actual response. He nodded with a smile before turning his head back towards the pillow. “Yeah.”

He braced himself and tried to relax his muscles as much as he could, taking several deep breaths. Then it entered. It stretched. It strained. It burned. It-

It was something he’d get used to. It was something he’d have to endure until he did.

Reiji buried his face in the pillow to hide both his tears and his expression. There was a hot sharp pain where Ai was entering him. The pain would fade a bit when he pulled back, but begin anew when he thrust back in. But he would endure. Anything to make Ai happy. Some part of him thought he deserved the pain. A kernel of _something_ wedged itself somewhere inside of that part.

_Atonement._

Suddenly he felt his shoulder being grabbed and pulled roughly so he was now on his back. Ai was kneeling over him, frowning. “I knew it. I’m hurting you.”

Reiji tried to force a smile even as he turned his face away. “A-ah, no, no, I’m fine, don’t worry about me, it doesn’t hurt, you can keep-”

Ai grabbed Reiji’s face and turned his face back to him. “You’re lying. Your breathing is erratic, your heart rate is up, your body is tense, and your voice is strained. And…” His expression softened a bit as he wiped away a tear with his thumb.

Reiji’s smile wobbled along with his voice. “N-nothing can get past you, huh? I just…want to make you happy, so-”

“How can I be happy if I’m hurting you?”

“Ah, really, it’s OK, Ai-Ai, I love you and I’ll do anything for you.”

“What you can do for me is tell me if you’re in pain. It’s like you’ve told me: let me know if it’s too much.”

“Ai-Ai…” He was happy Ai cared so much about his comfort. But a part of him still thought maybe he did deserve to have it hurt. That he didn’t deserve Ai.

The sharp look Ai gave him made Reiji realize he had said that last part aloud. “Stop that right now. Sometimes I might wish your mouth had an off button, but…you’re a good person at heart, and I love you. I don’t know what I have to say or do to convince you of that, but I’m going to keep trying until I do.”

Something inside of Reiji’s chest twinged. “I…I really don’t deserve you-“

“Yes. You do.” Ai pulled him into a hug, with Reiji’s forehead resting against his shoulder, and stroked his hair. “I…I’m sorry. I should’ve researched better. I should’ve-”

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. It happens. We’ll both have to just research.” He looked up at Ai with a grin. “And practice.” 

The last comment drew a small smile from Ai. Then he gently laid Reiji back on the bed. “Here. Just relax. I’ll take care of everything.”

“Ai-Ai? What are yo-” His question was cut off by a loud moan when he felt himself being taken into Ai’s mouth. He gently grabbed onto Ai’s hair as he felt Ai’s tongue swirl around the tip and stroke the underside of his member, the tip of his tongue prodding a particularly sensitive spot under the head.

Ai pulled away for a moment. “This is much better. Your breathing is still erratic and your heart rate is high, but your body and voice are much more relaxed.”

Reiji managed a hazy smile. “You take such good care of me, Ai-Ai.”

Ai returned the smile, then resumed what he had been doing, this time taking in all of Reiji’s length. That heady feeling returned, with Reiji finding himself intoxicated at the sight of Ai deepthroating him. He closed his eyes, allowing the waves of pleasure to lap at him and carry him wherever they took him. His breathing grew more rapid as they built and built and built and…

All too soon Reiji could feel his climax approaching. Not wanting it to end too soon, he tried to hold it back. Not yet. He needed to hold out longer. He needed to make Ai’s first time as good as possible. He needed to at least warn Ai before the tide he was trying to hold back burst through. He needed…

Ai noticed Reiji’s hands clenching the sheets tight enough that his knuckles were white. His eyes were squeezed shut and his breaths were coming out in grunts and pants. He pulled his mouth away, but continued to stroke.

“Reiji. It’s okay to let go.”

With that, any restraint that was left snapped. With a loud cry, Reiji arched his back, and cum splattered all over, mostly on Ai’s hand, though some also got on his face and hair.

After Reiji had a chance to catch his breath, “Ah, Ai-Ai! I got you all messy, I’m sorry!”

“No, it’s alright. I told you it was okay.” He licked a bit of the semen off of his face. “The chemical composition and salinity levels of-“

Reiji wasn’t quite sure he wanted that much information, even if was his own bodily fluid. “Ahaha, that’s enough, Ai-Ai!”

Ai grabbed some tissues and wiped off what semen he could. Then, “Reiji. Can you do to me what I was doing to you before?”

Reiji remembered how it had felt for him and hesitated to put Ai through the same. “Ai-Ai? Are you…are you sure?”

“I want to know what you were feeling. Maybe…maybe if I did, I could…make it hurt less next time.”

Reiji still felt uncertain, but he knew once Ai set his mind on something there was no dissuading him. “I…alright. Just…just let me know right away if you need me to stop, okay?”

Ai nodded and lay back on the bed. After slipping a condom on his finger as Ai had done, Reiji took out a bottle of lube and squeezed out a generous amount. “Lift your knees a bit.”

Ai pulled his knees up, exposing his butt. “L-like this?”

“Yeah, just like that.” He massaged around the area, then slowly inserted a finger, watching Ai’s expression closely the whole time and making sure he had time to adjust before going in further. He slowly pumped his finger in and out in an effort to help Ai get used to the feel of penetration. When his finger curled into a spot inside of him, Ai bolted upright and let out a cry so loud Reiji immediately backed away.

“Ai-Ai! Are you alright?! I’m so sorry, did I hurt you?”

Ai grabbed Reiji’s wrist and pulled it towards him. “R-Reiji, do that…do that again.”

Fleetingly Reiji wondered just how anatomically accurately Ai had been built, but he quickly pushed that thought out of his mind to focus on the immediate task at hand. He continued to curl his finger in the spot that had made Ai react so strongly, causing Ai to groan with pleasure. His other hand closed around Ai’s cock and stroked it, slowly at first, then gradually increasing in speed along with the finger inside of Ai. Ai thrashed and moaned loudly enough Reiji thought Camus or Ranmaru could hear, but decided he didn’t care whether they did. 

Reiji continued his ministrations, remaining vigilant for any sign of pain or discomfort. While he knew this was not quite what Ai had in mind, Reiji was so glad to see Ai enjoying it this much that he didn’t want to change course. Judging from Ai’s reactions and lack of request for what he originally asked for, it seemed he didn’t want to either. He wanted to take in everything - the smooth warmth of Ai’s skin and his uninhibited expressions and noises of pleasure interspersed with breathy murmurs of Reiji’s name. He didn’t want to stop until…

Soon enough, with a final shout and sheets crumpled in his fists, Ai bucked his hips and climaxed, cum shooting out onto his stomach and Reiji’s hand.

It was fortunate that Reiji had had the foresight to keep a package of baby wipes in the nightstand besides the condoms and lube. He knew all too well from past experience just how useful they’d be, albeit this being the first time they were used for this particular application. Running into Camus or Ranmaru while going to the bathroom to clean up would’ve been mortifying and something they were unlikely to live down for a while. Neither of them were in much of a mood to go very far at the moment anyway.

After they finished cleaning themselves up, they lay quietly next to each other. Ai eventually broke the silence. “Reiji.”

“Yeah, Ai-Ai?”

“I didn’t like it.”

Reiji’s heart lurched as it dropped to his stomach. Cold dread beaded on his back. “Didn’t…like…what?”

“Seeing you try to endure pain for my sake.” Ai looked unsettled, voice tense and rising as he spoke. “You…you would’ve just let me keep hurting you…I…no, that’s not what I want! I don’t ever want that!”

Relief caused Reiji to release a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Guilt over making Ai worry so much rose inside him. “Ai-Ai…I’m sorry. I just…really wanted you to feel good.”

“How can something that causes you pain ever make me feel good?” He felt Ai’s grip on him tighten. “Please…don’t hurt yourself for my sake. I don’t want that. I just want…you.”

“Ai-Ai…” He held Ai more closely. “I love you. I love you so much. I…I’ll do better. I promise.”

“I love you too.”

He knew how Ai felt about him, but hearing Ai say the words sent a surge of happiness through his chest every time. “It makes me so happy when you say that.” He placed a hand on Ai’s cheek. “And…Ai-Ai, don’t feel you have to change or try to become more human or anything. Just…just be you.”

Ai put his hand on top of Reiji’s and smiled. “Alright, Reiji. But I _am_ curious about how humans experience things. How _you_ experience things. I want to keep experiencing more things with you. And making more happy memories together.”

Reiji smiled back at Ai. “Yeah…me too, Ai-Ai. Me too.”

Ai lifted himself with one elbow and shifted so that he could rest his head on Reiji’s chest. Reiji knew that Ai liked to listen to the beating of his heart, so he simply lay quietly and stroked Ai’s hair, a content smile on his face. It was peaceful, feeling Ai’s warm presence besides him and the weight of his head on his chest. Soon it lulled him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time trying my hand at writing smut - it's funny that I can read it just fine but get flustered at trying to write it myself. Now if you'll excuse me... *blushes into a corner*


End file.
